Vain
Category:MissionsCategory:Windurst Missions de:Windurst-Mission 8-1 }} }} }} }} }} }} Walkthrough *Talk to any of the gate guards to activate this mission after filling the rank bar up approximately 30%. Trading 6 regular crystals or 3 light or dark crystals will enable you to flag the mission. *Once accepted, go to the Aurastery in Northern Windurst Waters and speak to Moreno-Toeno at ( ) for a cutscene and the key item Star Seeker. **You also receive the title "Fugitive Minister Bounty Hunter" at this point. *Travel to Ro'Maeve and examine the Qu'Hau Spring at for a cutscene. **If you already registered it, you can use the Survival Guide nearby to teleport here. ***Otherwise, you can Unity warp (Level 125 category). **Because every monster is aggressive to Magic in Ro'Maeve, a non-magical source for Sneak is recommended. **Be careful not to cast a teleport when the cutscene is over, as the Cursed Puppets will aggro you. If they aggro, run north to Hall of the Gods. *Travel to Davoi and head through the entrance to the Monastic Cavern. **You can use the Ro'Maeve Survival Guide to teleport to the Davoi Survival Guide. *Enter back into Davoi from the Monastic Cavern at by hugging the right wall. Speak to Sedal-Godjal at . He will turn your Star Seeker into a Magic-drained Star Seeker, and tell you about an Orc attempting to disrupt him (this part may be done before or after defeating Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk). *Use the elevator at to get to the house level. **There are a few orcs roaming outside the house, and you can easily be seen from the lower level. *Through the two sets of Oak Doors of the house is a level 71 Black Mage named Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk, accompanied by 3 extra assorted orcs that link when Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk is pulled. **Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk drops two Curse Wands upon defeat. Anyone going to complete the mission needs one. ***The wand won't drop if you already have one. Check your mog house. *Take the Curse Wand to Sedal-Godjal and trade it for a cutscene. *Return to Moreno-Toeno in the Aurastery to complete the mission. Notes *'Testimonials' *Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk has True Sight and can see through the inner door to the house. *Poison Potions can be useful against the sleep spells Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk uses. *If you do not have the manpower to fight through everything toward the house. A convenient method was for one member to hold a monster at the back wall to the house, while another member standing below casts an AoE, inflicting it upon Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk through the wall, who will begin casting and walking toward the caster. The member who held the monster as well as the one casting the AoE should work their way to the Monastic Cavern (Behind the House) and zone in and out, while a third party member claims Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk as it runs past, pulling it to the cliff alongside the zone to Monastic Cavern. *If you use the strategy above and need more than 2 Curse Wands you can just clear the house and camp inside after killing the NM the first time. *Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk will re-spawn in 16 - 30 minutes. * Orcs from outside the house can link with Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk. *Easily soloable on any Lv.99 (iLvl119) job. Video See the Video page.